Le podemos echar la culpa al alcohol
by MINAstories
Summary: Wisky, cerveza, confusión y retrospectiva. El siguiente fic participa en el Reto: Incesto ¿Eres capaz? del Forum El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR).


**El siguiente fic participa en el Reto: Incesto ¿Eres capaz? del Forum El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR).**

**Disfrútenlo gente.**

_**Le podemos echar la culpa al alcohol**_

Hugo corrió por los pasillos de Hogwarts tras Lily preso del pánico, ¿Qué acababa de hacer?

Se había dejado llevar por lo que sentía, eso había pasado.

Su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente al recordar el suceso.

_**Recuerdos de Hugo, del principio hacía veinticinco minutos y del final ni un minuto.**_

"_Oh Merlín, que buena fiesta, ¿Tu primo la organizo? – Sonreí de lado, haciendo sonrojar levemente a Samantha, todo iría perfecto, antes de la media noche estaría besando a esa chica._

_-Si, James y el clan Weasley siempre organiza las fiestas, y si Gryffindor gana un partido de Quidditch la cosa va todavía mejor – La rubia rio, ya la tengo._

_-Oye Hugo, ¿te traigo –la muchacha se agacho un poco dejando ver el favorecedor escote que llevaba – una bebida?_

_Sonreí satisfecho. La tengo justo donde quiero._

_-Claro Sam, un Whisky de fuego no estaría mal – Ella se me acerco._

_-No te vallas, aún nos quedan asuntos pendientes – río como la zorra que era y se largó hacia donde James siempre ponía las bebidas._

_Mi sonrisa se agrando, seguro ganare la apuesta que hice con Scorpius ¿Qué dices Scor? ¿Qué como pude salir con más chicas que tú en esta semana?_

_-¿Por qué hacen esas tonterías? – Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mi rostro, conozco bien esa voz._

_-Porque tu hermano me… - me quede paralizado. La imagen que tenía enfrente me rompió el corazón, mi Lilu estaba llorando. - ¿Qué te sucede Lily?_

_La pequeña se echó a llorar sobre mí y me abrazo._

_Sentí como el calor en mis mejillas aumentaba._

_-¿Tu… recu-recuer-erdas a.. a Al-lan? – dijo la pelirroja llorando._

_Fruncí el ceño. Oh, claro que lo recordaba, el chico estúpido que comenzó a salir con ella._

_-Si –conteste disgustado._

_-El me-me… ¡me enga-gañaba con Adr-drian-na! –en ese punto la chica sollozo sobre mi regazo y yo… Yo ardía de ira, ¡¿Cómo hozaba ese estúpido pendejo engañar a Lily!? ¡Lily!_

_- ¡Donde esta ese idiota! –Lo voy a matar, lo voy a matar, lo voy a…_

_-Hugo.. sniff, yo es-estoy bi-bie-bien –la mire y yo… me sentí aun mas… ¡Ese estúpido me las iba a pagar!_

_-Ahora vengo…_

_-Hugo no…_

_Lo vi. Sentado con Adriana. Parecía que se la estaba comiendo. Puto._

_Me acerque y bruscamente lo tome por el cuello._

_Alan parecía desconcertado._

_Lo empecé a sacudir._

_-Oye ¿Qué rayos…_

_-¡Idiota! ¿¡cómo te atreves a engañar a Lilu!_

_Alan me empujo y lanzo una breve carcajada._

_-¿Cómo no engañarla? Es una estúpida chiquilla que no sabe nad…_

_Un golpe de mi parte lo silencio._

_-Veamos si es tan fácil engañar chicas con la nariz rota… -murmure. Luego levante la mirada y observe a Adriana que miraba la escena sorprendida. -¿Es tu "novio" no es así? Si quieres llévalo a la enfermería, si no, voy por alcohol para echarle encima._

_La muchacha tomo al idiota en sus brazos y se lo llevo._

_-No era necesario –me gire para ver a una pálida Lily. Me acerque conmocionado._

_-¿Cómo que no era necesario? ¡Ningún chico en el mundo te dejaría! Tu eres maravillosa Lilu, eres la chica más hermosa, inteligente y amable que conozco y yo… yo… - he allí mi error, ponerme tan cerca de sus hermosos ojos verdes…_

_Y nuestros labios impactaron. La sostuve entre mis brazos. Sus labios sabían a cerveza muggle y a lágrimas. La abrace con fuerza y sentí que algo brillaba en mí y en Lily… Lilu… mi prima…_

_Lily se separó abruptamente de mi con una mirada apenada y temerosa._

_Y salió corriendo hacia el pasillo._

_-¡Lily!_

Oh valla, con que eso había sucedido.

-¡Lily! ¡Por favor espera!

Una escalera detuvo abruptamente a Hugo pero el sabia por donde había corrido la muchacha.

Después de un minuto de espera corrió tras ella, dio vuelta a la esquina y… la vio llorando.

-Lilu… perdóname, lamento hacerte pasar por algo tan –Hugo se detuvo a buscar la palabra correcta – horrible.

-¡Ese es el problema! ¡No fue horrible porque yo..! yo… porque yo te amo.

En ese punto de la conversación a ambos les latia rápidamente el corazón.

-Lily, yo –Hugo cerro los ojos con fuerza y se sento al lado de la pelirroja – también te amo.

Ninguno se podía ver a la cara, pero ambos estaban rojos y sorprendidos.

-Oh Hugo ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

La pregunta quedo flotando en el aire durante medio minuto. El tiempo en el que Hugo medito su respuesta.

-¿Qué tal esto? – Lily ladeo la cabeza.

- ¿Esto? –pregunto confundida.

-Esto… -Hugo tomo la barbilla de la muchacha y la beso.

Ambos cerraron los ojos en un beso lleno de ternura y anhelo. De temor y fuerza al futuro.

Unos segundos después Hugo cerro el beso.

-Además, siempre podemos echarle la culpa al alcohol… - Lily sonrío, ruborizada.

Luego giro la cabeza y miro en un punto distante.

-Nada nos va a separar ¿lo prometes?

Hugo agacho la mirada y la elevo de nuevo con ojos brillantes.

-Lo prometo.

-¡No lo voy a permitir! – La sorprendida parejita miro al frente encontrándose con una rubia enojada.

Lily entrecerró los ojos, se levanto, saco su varita y susurro:

-_Obvliviate* _- La rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida al mismo tiempo que Hugo y Lily se escabullían.

-Bien hecho Lilu – Hugo le sonrió.

-Amor, se que habrías hecho lo mismo por mi.

**N/A**

***No se si se escribe así xd**

**¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? De igual forma denme reviews y si les encanto ¡voten por mi! xDD**

**Nos vemos.**


End file.
